


Green Vision

by devinokaze



Series: Model!AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amused Jord, Fluff and Humor, Jealous!Damen, M/M, Model AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: Sequel to Lock On.Laurent filmed a brotherhood video with a handsome young man for TENMAG. Damen was incredibly jealous that he would comment on almost every single thing in the video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Model AU from me. I hope you like it.  
> Anyway, I do not own the TENMAG video. I just use it for my inspiration and take a liberty to explore the video based on my preference. So yeah, don't take it too seriously.

-Annual Cafe, 04.00 p.m-

Nikandros rolled his eyes when he saw Damen was pouting in front of his laptop. He knew what his friend was doing because he had been doing the same thing for two days. Nikandros didn’t understand his giant friend. If he hated it so much then why did he watch it so often? Well...

A promotion video for TENMAG was out two days ago and since Damen knew that Laurent would be one of the models, he determined to download it as soon as possible and even watch it as often as he could. However, that excitement dipped down when he saw that the video consisted of only two young men. Two VERY handsome young men. Frowning, Damen played it.

Now for the countless time, Damen watched it again. At least Nikandros hoped that Damen realized where he was now, therefore he would not comment on almost every single damn thing in the video. He was in a public places for God’s sake. But well, sometimes wishes were just wishes after all.

“Why does he whistle to Laurent? Laurent hates it when someone whistle at him. He feels like he was cheap.” Damen muttered, reaching for his juice. Nikandros rolled his eyes. Here he went on again...

“What’s wrong?” Jord asked, sitting across them. Nikandros looked at him for a moment before turning Damen’s laptop around, facing Jord. Damen let out a “Hey!” before turning it around again.

“Oh, that video? I’ve seen it. It is a really good one. I love how they make it black and white but for the magazine, they used the colour pictures.” Jord commented, pulling out the magazine.

“Please tell this oaf to stop watching this damn video. I’m tired hearing his comments.” Nikandros took his lover’s hand into his own.

“Comments?”

“Oh Laurent turns around. Beautiful.” Damen sighed dreamily. Nikandros gave Jord a flat stare and Jord started to chuckle. He understood now.

“That guy punches like a girl. I can make a hole on that mattress easily. Even Laurent punches harder than him.” Damen started again.

“Well, Laurent indeed has a hard punch. I’m pretty sure you know that, Damen.” Jord said, smiling. Damen looked up from his laptop and immediately touched his jaw. Yeah, he definitely knew how hard Laurent punched.

“That was something I would never forget. I’ve learned my lesson and I’ll not repeat it again.” Damen said, looking at Jord.

“It was like the best part my day. Damen, you were an amazing guy. I never think you actually had a nerve to do that.” Nikandros laughed. Damen just sighed in defeat.

“Well, when you’re a guy who falls hopelessly in love with the most beautiful man in the world-“

“Damen, I am a guy who falls in love with the most beautiful man in the world.” Nikandros smirked, earning a glare from Damen while Jord just shook his head. Damen ignored him and played the video again.

“I didn’t know Laurent can play table tennis. I should learn too so that we can play together. Oh, look at that body. I want to hug him.” Damen said as he weirdly hugged himself.

“Damen, please stop  behaving like that.” Nikandros said, embarrassed.

“Laurent is great in several sports like badminton, table tennis and tennis. He would love to play with you if you can play those three.” Damen smiled gratefully at Jord and gave him a thumb up.

“Why does Laurent ask about his type of girl? And why does he ask the same thing to Laurent? Laurent has me. He doesn’t need any girls. I laughed at his joke. I understand his schedule and everything.” Damen grumbled, pouting at the screen.

“Maybe because you are his “girl.”, Damen.” Nikandros said and both he and Jord laughed when Damen pouted harder. Goodness, jealous Damen was fun. Damen paused the video and immediately show off his muscles making Nikandros and Jord laughed harder.

“I am to muscular to be the “girl.” If anything it is Laurent who will be my “girl.” He is smaller than me, pretty too.” Damen said smugly.

“Don’t let Laurent hear you or you’ll get another punch.” Jord advised.

“Of course not. I’m not stupid.”

“Ohh, I love Laurent’s long hair. It is soft.” Damen sighed stupidly again as Laurent appeared on the screen with his amazing long blond hair. Nikandros pretended to gag and Jord smacked his head.

“What? It’s disgusting.” Nikandros said, rubbing his abused head.

“Well, then Damen can say the same thing when you’re fawning over me.” Jord said, smirking when Nikandros glared at him.

“Oh please. I’m not that bad. I'm in love with you but that doesn’t mean I have to fawn over you anytime or anywhere. I prefer to do it privately.” Nikandros huffed.

The couple went silent when a beautiful sound of harmonica came out from Damen’s laptop. Damen disgustingly cooed at the screen, making Nikandros put his face in his palms in shame. Jord peeked into the screen and smiled when he saw Laurent plays his second favourite instrument. His eyes moved to Damen who was looking at the screen like Laurent was in front of him.

Jord couldn’t help but to feel happy for his friend. Damen was good to Laurent. Even if Laurent hadn’t ready to admit that he was beginning to like Damen, Jord could see it in his eyes that he loved being Damen’s center of attention. Apart from Auguste, Laurent had no one who would fuss or coo over him.

“Ohh Laurent looks so cool sitting like that.” Damen said as the video came to an end. His eyes drank the sight of Laurent sitting on the ground, looking pretty. However he frowned when he saw Lauren was reaching for a smoke from the other model.

“I didn’t know Laurent smokes?”

“He does sometimes but he is not addicted to it. Maybe it is just for the video.” Jord said.

“Why do you ask for that guy’s cigarette?? Isn’t that some kind of indirect kiss?? I want to be Laurent’s first kiss. He said he hasn’t kissed anyone.” Damen whined. Nikandros  put his head on the table and groaned.

“Goddammit, Damen. It’s not like it’s a real kiss. Get yourself together.”

“I think I should be a model.” Damen suddenly declared. Jord and Nikandros looked at him like he was growing two heads. No, not because Damen would look out of place or something. In fact, Damen fit to be a model. But Damen HATED camera, so why-

“I can protect Laurent from those pervert slash model who wants to corrupt him.” Damen said, flexing his muscles.

“Yeah, do it. I’d like to know Laurent’s opinion when he heard that.” Nikandros said, amused., “Where’s he anyway?”

“Laurent has a photoshoot for a magazine. It's called ADAM IN TOWN or something.” Jord answered, glancing at Damen whose ears perked immediately at the topic.

“Yes. He has a photoshoot with several models. You know, he is not blond anymore. He dyed his hair dark brown. Awww... he said it was only for that photoshoot because the photographer said that he’d look too stand out with bright blond hair. So what? Laurent is beautiful. He should stand out.” Damen said with fire in his eyes.

“And he is with MALE MODELS. Who knows what they will do to Laurent?” Damen whinned. Just then, Jord’s mobile beeped.

“Ah, Laurent sends a picture...” Jord’s words died on his mouth when Laurent sent a picture of behind the ADAM IN TOWN’s photoshoot. Damen grabbed the mobile phone and pouted.

“Look what those men do to Laurent. I want to be a model. I want to protect Laurent.” Damen whined.

Nikandros took a peek and sighed. It was a picture of Lauren in the middle of two male models, smiling and clearly enjoying the situation. The models were hugging him with stupid looks on their faces. That bastard must knew that Jord was with Damen.

“Nik, do you know any model agen-“

“Damen, SHUT UP!”

**The End**


End file.
